Alltag auf der seaQuest Minki
by Kiddo
Summary: Dr. Smith hat eine Begegnung mit einer weißen Katze


Alltag auf der seaQuest – Minki

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte. Diese Storie spielt irgendwann am Anfang der zweiten Staffel.

Ich besitze keine Rechte an Minki, sie ist Yury Erfindung, ich kann bloß behaupten, dass ich sie getauft habe aber das zählt wohl nicht….

Widmung: Diese Geschichte ist Yury gewidmet weil Minki ihr gehört, aber vor allem weil sie mit einer Antwort auf eine Frage sozusagen „schuld" ist an einem Teil der Storie.

Mit der Geschichte bin ich leider nicht so ganz zufrieden, an manchen Stellen klingt es etwas merkwürdig oder holprig. Wenn ich versucht hab dies zu ändern wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Na ja, ist vielleicht normal das man nicht immer mit seinen Sachen zufrieden ist…

Aber irgendwie war es mit dieser Geschichte von Anfang an merkwürdig. Denn eigentlich wollte ich zu einem der folgenden Begriffe etwas schreiben: Musik, Medbay, Moon Pool, Mess Hall, Merchandising

Tja, und auf einmal traf mich mir nichts dir nichts diese Idee und wollte mich einfach nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen.

* * *

Dr. Wendy Smith setzte sich vor dem Computer und schaltete ihn an. Sie rief einen Befehl auf und fing an etwas einzutippen. Plötzlich tauchte wie aus dem Nichts eine weiße Katze auf dem Bildschirm auf.

„Wow." Die Ärztin lehnte sich zurück, was war denn das? Hatte sie was falsch gemacht? War das ein Virus? Oder erlaubte sich hier jemand einen Scherz mit ihr?

Wendys Augen wurden groß, auf einmal erschien neben dem Tier eine Sprechblase. Sie griff zu ihrem Pal und stellte die Brückenfrequenz ein. „Dr. Smith hier, ich habe hier ein kleines Problem mit einem der Computer in der Krankenstation."

„Keine Sorge, ich werde Lucas bescheid geben." Meinte O'Neill.

„Danke."

* * *

Etwa 10 Minuten später tauchte ein leicht verschlafener Lucas in der Krankenstation auf.

„Oh tut mir Leid, hast du noch geschlafen?" Fragte die Ärztin. Sie hatte den Computer seid dem nicht mehr angerührt.

Der Blondschopf nickte und rieb sich die Augen. „Ja, heute ist eigentlich mein freier Vormittag."

Wendys schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich. „Das wusste ich wirklich nicht."

Der Teenager winkte ah. „Nicht so schlimm. Und wenn es ein größeres Computerproblem ist, ist es immer besser sich gleich drum zu kümmern bevor die Chance besteht das es noch schlimmer wird." Lucas zeigte auf den Computer der an war. „Geht es um den hier?"

Smith nickte. „Ja, genau."

Das Computergenie setzte sich auf den Stuhl und blickte auf den Bildschirm. „Wo liegt das Problem?"

Wendy zog sich einen Stuhl dazu. „Na hier, diese Katze."

Lucas biß sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht laus los zu lachen.

Dr. Smith entging dies keinesfalls. „Was ist los?"

„Das ist Minki."

„Minki?"

Der Blondschopf nickte. „Ja Minki." Er blickte die Ärztin an. „Sie gehört zum Programm. Wissen sie als die seaQuest neu gebaut worden ist, hab ich an der Entwicklung des Computersystems mitgewirkt." Eine starke Untertreibung, eigentlich hatte er es mehr alleine kreiert als das die anderen aus der Computerabteilung ihm geholfen hatten, aber er wollte ja nicht kleinlich sein. „Ich hab sie so geschaffen das sie sich immer dann meldet, wenn sie das Gefühl hat, das der Anwender Hilfe brauchen könnte oder einfacher zum gleichen Ergebnis kommen könnte."

„Achso, dann könnte man sie also als Assistenten bezeichnen."

„Ganz genau." Meinte er lächelnd.

„Und ich dachte schon es wäre ein Virus." Sie schaute auf den Bildschirm. „Hab ich was falsch gemacht oder warum hat sich Minki gemeldet?"

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, keine Angst." Er klickte ein paar Sachen ein. „Schauen sie, das Formular das sie eben erstellen wollten, gibt es bereits als Vordruck. Minki wollte sie nur darauf aufmerksam machen."

„Oh, das wusste ich nicht. Ich bin daran gewöhnt mir meine Formulare erst selbst erstellen zu müssen."

Das Computergenie nickte. „Ja, die seaQuest ist ein bisschen anders."

„Den Eindruck hab ich inzwischen auch." Sie schaute den Blondschopf prüfend an. „Warum heißt sie gerade Minki? Da steckt doch eine Geschichte dahinter, oder?" Eigentlich hätte sie dies gar nicht fragen müssen, als Telepatin spürte sie das auch so.

Lucas nickte. „Ja. Das ganze ist aber etwas kompliziert."

„Ich liebe komplizierte Geschichten." Meinte Wendy auffordernd.

„Okay. Bei der ersten Tour musste die gesamte Crew für eine Zeit lang untertauchen. Genaures kann ich ihnen darüber leider nicht erzählen. Na jedenfalls sind der Captain, die Bordärztin und ich zusammen in einem Haus untergebracht wurden und wir mussten als Tarnung einen auf ganz normale Familie machen. Sie wissen schon, Vater, Mutter, Kind. Später ist dann noch ein weiteres Crewmitglied als großer Bruder dazu gekommen. Na ja wie auch immer, einmal hat Dr. Westphalen, so hieß die Bordärztin, eine kleine Katze mitgebracht und wir haben sie Minki getauft." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas trauriger. „Ich hab sie immer noch, aber leider konnte ich sie nicht mit hier her nehmen. Ich vermisse sie natürlich schon, aber wenigstens kann ich sie ab und zu beim Landurlaub sehen."

Dr. Smith nickte verstehend. „Und wer kümmert sich um deine Katze wenn du nicht da bist?"

„Rufus Wainwright."

Wendys Augen wurden groß. „Meinst du Rufus Wainwright den Sänger?"

Das Computergenie nickte. „Genau der."

„Wau! Ich höre seine Musik wirklich gerne." Die Telephatin sah den Jungen auf eine ganz bestimmte art und weise an. „Bist du etwa mit ihm befreundet?"

Der Teenager nickte. „Ja."

„Wie gut?"

Lucas zog die Augenbraun hoch. „Ziemlich gut, aber zu seinem Bedauern nur auf der Freundschaftlichen ebene. Aber das wissen sie doch bestimmt schon längst, nicht wahr?"

Die Ärztin kam sich etwas ertappt vor. „Tut mir leid, manchmal kann ich meine Neugier nicht zügeln. Aber ich wusste es diesmal wirklich nicht, sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt. Ich kann nicht immer gleich alles lesen, manchmal empfange ich auch nur eine art von Schwingung."

Sie wischte eine Fussel von ihrer Jacke. „Wie kommt es das gerade er sich um deine Katze kümmert?"

Der Teen seufzte. „Es war gar nicht so einfach jemanden zu finden der dies machen wollte. Meinen Eltern Vertraue ich so eine wichtige Aufgabe erst gar nicht an und zum anderen hätten sie es wahrscheinlich eh nicht gemacht. Und die paar Freunde die ich auf dem Festland habe, haben entweder keine Zeit oder eine Katzenallergie. Irgendwann viel mir nur noch Rufus als einzige Möglichkeit ein. Der wollte es auch erst gar nicht machen, aber irgendwie konnte ich ihn dann doch davon überzeugen es zu tun." Er stand auf und zeigte auf dem Monitor wo Minki sich am Rand des Bildschirms zusammen gerollt hatte und schlief. „War's das oder gab es sonst noch ein Problem?"

Die Ärztin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das war auch schon alles. Entschuldige bitte noch mal, das ich dich geweckt hab."

Lucas grinste. „Na ganz genau genommen war es ja O'Neill." Er zog eine Schreibtischschublade auf und drückte der dunkelhaarigen Frau eine hellblaue Mappe in die Hand. "Hier steht alles was sie über das Computersystem wissen müssen drin. Eigentlich sollte es jedem ausgehändigt werden…"

„Ist es auch, ich hab es nur noch nicht gelesen."

Der Blondschopf schüttelte tadelnd mit dem Kopf. „Tja, in dem Fall schulden sie mir eine Tafel Schokolade als kleine Entschädigung fürs wecken." Meinte er spitzbübisch und verließ die Krankenstation.

Dr. Smith sah dem jungen Mann hinterher, ja, die seaQuest war wirklich etwas anders…

ENDE

Geschrieben am 24 und 25 Januar 2006

Okay, dies hat nichts mit Yurys und Samusas Geschichte „What A World" oder der Fortsetzung zu tun. Auch wenn Rufus auftaucht. „What A World" spielt bekanntermaßen in der zweiten Staffel und das heißt Dr. Smith kennt Rufus persönlich, da ich das für meine Geschichte aber nicht wollte, muss diese Geschichte hier alleine stehen. Klingt kompliziert ist aber eigentlich ganz logisch.

* * *

Wie schnell es in den nächsten Tagen mit updaten gehen wird weiß ich noch nicht. Ich hab das ein oder andere zu tun und arbeite abgesehen von den „Alltagsgeschichten" auch noch an einer weiteren Geschichte die Mitte Februar online geht und für mich persönlich emotional nicht so einfach ist.

Falls ich doch mit schreiben schneller voran komme als ich dachte, werde ich wahrscheinlich trotzdem nicht so schnell updaten, es gibt da nämlich eine Alltagsgeschichte die ich für einen ganz Speziellen Tag zurück halten will.


End file.
